System Architecture Evolution (SAE) is the core network architecture of the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) wireless communication standard. During a communication session between a user device and an LTE network, the user device interfaces with an evolved packet core (EPC), which is one of the main components of the SAE. When a communication session is initiated, the EPC, associated with the LTE, receives information from and/or performs operations on the user device to establish and maintain connectivity with the user device. As a result of the operations, the EPC generates context information, associated with the user device, that is used to govern communications and/or provide a particular quality of service (QoS) associated with the communication session. The EPC may handoff the user device to another network when the user device leaves a cell associated with the LTE network and enters another cell associated with the other network. When the handoff to the other network is complete, the EPC will release the context information associated with the user device.